outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sipiria Irwa
Petty Officer Second Class Sipiria Irwa is a PNPC owned by Counselor Simone, Kenna Coleen Statistics *Race: Bajoran *Age: 27 *Hgt: 5' 11” *Wgt: 160 *Eyes: Taupe *Hair: Varies *Starfleet Rank: PO2 *Assignment: USS Odyssey / Operations / Onboard Emergency and Disaster Training and Compliance Background Sipiria is the fifth of five children. She has four older brothers that were constantly involved in one competitive sport or another. By the time the fifth child, a girl, arrived, her mother had lost much of her enthusiasm for children, but after four boys her father was overjoyed, Sipiria was a pretty little doll in his eyes. He was constantly scolding her for playing rough with her brothers and their friends, saying that she was going to get hurt, that she had gotten her pretty clothes all dirty. But Sipiria wanted to be recognized the same way her brothers were, not for the way they looked or their gender, but for their accomplishments, the records they set, the competitions they won. In time her brothers began to think of her the same way her father did, that she was a fragile thing that they had to take great care with. The coddling infuriated her! She hated the stupid frilly clothes and not being able to do anything fun. As she grew up her determination grew with her, she could do everything the boys could, and often surpassed their accomplishments proving it. She would show them that she wasn't afraid of anything. Irwa is career Starfleet and an absolute believer in teamwork or the idea that many small teeth work as a gear and many gears can potentiate just about anything. Part of what Sipiria finds attractive about Starfleet is that a person's value has to be earned, proven. Sure, inflated egos and exaggerated reputations exist, but at the end of the day, what matters is the ability to do the job. She has no patience for those who either can't or won't do the job they signed on for (until they were discovered, and they always were, everyone depending on them paid for it). She can understand landing a job that you really wanted but weren't prepared for, what she can't understand is asking for the job to begin with (why wouldn't you prepare first, ask second?). By the same token, she is mystified by those who pretend to be someone they aren't (if you want to be someone else, then work on becoming that person, what's the point of pretending?). It was at the academy that Sipiria first realized that she had a talent for helping others learn to remain calm in the face of fear and aversion. When her classmates stalled in the middle of a fire suppression drill or became hopelessly glued by fear to the face of a holo glacier, Sipiria was often able to get them moving again. A few, of course, were doomed from the start; whatever the reason, despite their determination, they were going to wash out. She could spot them without effort and had spent many hours agonizing over wanting to help them but knowing she would only raise their hopes and only delay the inevitable washout stamp. She also has a talent for knowing what approach is most likely to be effective, sometimes it's intimidation, sometimes it's just talking someone calmly through the steps. She believes that everyone who's trying their hardest deserves every chance that can be afforded them, to succeed. For the most part she shrugs off abuse hurled at her by those she wont allow to give up. Fear is primal, it can cause panic and desperation to surface in the worst possible ways. Mandatory training prompted some to attempt to bribe their way out of it, some tried sexual seduction and still others filed complaints with her C.O. Sepiria is adept at not taking it personally, only rarely loosing her composure or her temper. She can appear pushy or to be a bully and at times, maybe she is. If, for example, there are people in the chow line who are chatting away instead of keeping up, Sipiria has no problem with asking them to either move it or remove themselves from the line. She is a cheerful, social person who smiles easily; has a quirky sense of humor; she has a way of singling people out for attention that makes them feel good. She works hard and rewards herself well when she's satisfied with the day she's put in. Every opportunity for adventure is acted on and every challenge is answered without hesitation. She is also the first person to point out the elephant in the room, especially when others are trying to avoid it. She is very slow to anger but once there she's an absolute nightmare, leaving a disaster in her wake. She is vibrant and lusty and pursues her pleasures with uninhibited gusto. Irwa quotes *Exceptions to the expression 'you get out what you put in” are rare. *Don't forget to use your lamp. That isn't a bulkhead that your fingers are exploring. Eeep! Lamp, lamp! *You have a note from your mother? Please tell me that Ensign Wee told you to say that.